Conventionally, a projector including a light source device, a light modulation device which modulates light emitted from the light source device, and a projection optical device which projects modulated light is known. As the projector, a projector which intends to enhance contrast of a projection image and includes an optical compensation element provided at a light emission side of a liquid crystal panel as a light modulation device is suggested (for example, see PTL 1).
In the projector described in PTL 1, a compensation element adjusting mechanism which adjusts an inclination posture of an optical compensation element with respect to a liquid crystal panel is included.
Specifically, the compensation element adjusting mechanism includes a frame supporting the optical compensation element and a holder member to which the frame is attached, a fixing member, and a sheet metal for fixation.
Among those components, a lever member used for an angle adjustment is provided in the frame.
The holder member has a first joining portion which is positioned on one side thereof and to which a liquid crystal panel is joined and a second joining portion which is positioned on the other side thereof and to which a polarizing filter is attached, and a space for accommodating the frame is formed between the joining portions. Slit-shaped supporting grooves are formed on respective side wall portions connecting respective joining portions, a shaft member formed at the lower left of the front surface of the frame is fitted in one supporting groove with predetermined loosening, and a shaft member formed at the lower right of the front surface of the frame is fitted in the other supporting groove with predetermined loosening. In this case, hook portions formed at end portions of respective shaft members cooperate to regulate a movement of the frame relating to the lateral direction parallel to a main surface of an optical compensation element and thus, the frame becomes smoothly rotatable within the holder member. A sheet metal for fixation is attached to the light emission side in the holder member.
The fixing member is attached to the upper portion in the first joining portion of the holder member. The fixing member has a pair of protruding portions functioning as a rail and the lever member is clamped by the protruding portions to thereby making it possible to finely adjust the posture of the frame or the optical compensation element in addition to making the posture of frame stable.
By operating the lever member, the frame is rotated and the inclination posture of the optical compensation element is adjusted, and then the frame and the holder member are fixed by adhesive.